Conventionally, there are proposed electric rate simulation systems which change electric rate setting for a consumer in accordance with the amount of electric power consumed by the consumer (see Patent Literature 1, for example). Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric rate simulation system, which is configured to calculate an electric rate based on information about electric power usage by an electricity consumer, which electric power usage is measured for every predetermined period. The electric rate simulation system calculates the electric rate in a manner corresponding to various electric rate sign-up plans, including an electric rate sign-up plan in which the electric rate varies depending on what hours in a day the consumer uses electric power.